This application is based on and claims the benefit of German Patent Application No. 299 14 596.4 filed Aug. 20, 1999, which is incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a multiple parallel conductor, particularly a transposed conductor, for windings of electrical devices and machines with a plurality of individually electrically insulated partial conductors which are jointly provided with a wrapping.
Electrical conductors of large cross section for windings of electrical devices and machines, such as transformers, are divided into a number of partial conductors that are insulated from each other and are connected in parallel at their ends. In so-called transposed conductors, rectangular partial conductors made of copper or aluminum are joined to form an approximately rectangular overall cross section. To minimize the influence of current displacement, a possibly repeated position exchange of the partial conductors within the overall cross section of the transposed conductor is carried out over the length of the transposed conductor. For this purpose, the partial conductors are offset at a predetermined point using a suitable tool, and the position of the partial conductors within the transposed conductor is correspondingly changed.
Such a method is known from DE 3923448 C1.
The transposed conductor is usually provided with a common wrapping of insulating tapes, whose task is to hold the transposed conductor together when it is wound onto a supply reel, during transport, or when it is unwound from a supply reel.
Particularly in transformers, the occurring electrical losses cause significant heating of the transposed conductors used for the windings. In this type of devices it is therefore necessary to remove the dissipated heat. Typically, transformer oil is used for this purpose. The efficiency of the cooling depends decisively on the wrapping.
EP-0746861 B1 discloses a multiple parallel conductor in which the partial conductors are wrapped with a woven tape. The mesh size of this woven tape measures at least 2 mm. The weft and warp threads are made of polyester or a polyester-containing blend yam. To increase the strength of the woven tape and thus of the multiple parallel conductor, the woven tape is provided with a selvage. The woven tape remains on the multiple parallel conductor and thus forms part of the winding. The advantage of such a winding is that good cooling is achieved.
The disadvantage is that the woven tape is costly to manufacture and is very unstable per se, which makes it difficult to handle during wrapping. Since the woven tape easily shifts, it is difficult to maintain the winding traction required when winding a transformer coil.
The object of the present invention is to define a multiple parallel conductor that is particularly easy to manufacture and that has particularly good heat removal.
This object is attained by a multiple parallel conductor for windings of electrical devices and machines with a plurality of individually electrically insulated partial conductors which are jointly provided with a wrapping, characterized in that the wrapping comprises a perforated tape.
Additional advantageous embodiments of the invention will be apparent from the description below.
In addition to the advantages resulting from the invention described above, the multiple parallel conductor according to the teaching of the invention has the further advantage that the wrapping of the multiple parallel conductor is introduced into the winding of the transformer and remains there. The material of the wrapping is compatible with transformer oil. The wrapping creates small gaps between the partial conductors through which the transformer oil can pass so that the cooling action is enhanced.